Decadents
by NBundarin
Summary: Klaus likes to indulge himself with the finer things in life. Especially royals.You'll never see this in the history books.


The Michelson's had different tastes when it came to their food. Finn didn't eat if he could help it. Elijah would have his fill then glamour his meal to make it forget. Rebecca liked to play with her's like a cat and Kol just liked to hear them scream. Klaus however, he had a certain taste. A taste for decadents. Sure he would eat what he had to, but there were some women that just made his mouth water, Women who were royal. He remembered one savory night in France. He stood in Marie Antoinette's private chambers. A place where no servant or guard dare go unless requested. The room was silk and chiffon. The floor was green marble; the walls were gold with painted red roses in nests of swirling green vines ornamented with subtle maroon thorns. Marie sat on her Swan recliner, her skirts abundant. Klaus stood with a gentlemen's posture. His long hair tied in a ponytail with a silk bow. He was dressed in a powder blue tunic and black britches.

"Please Monsieur, would you like to indulge with me in a glass of champagne?" The Queen of France asked as she outstretched a dainty hand presenting a crystal flute.

"Am I the only man who had libations with you in this room?" Klaus asked. Marie was intrigued by the self-declared nobleman's flirtatious nature. She gave him coy eyes and a sinful smile on pink lips.

"The only one that matters," she replied. Klaus gave his own cunning leer. He took the glass his fingers brushing against Marie.

"To your health your grace," he toasted her and they took a shallow sip not wanting the sparkling wine to bewitch their senses. Marie placed her glass on the end table adjacent to her and eased back. It was a simple ploy to get Klaus to look at her supple bust and noticing his sudden glances she knew she had him.

"Please Monsieur do not address me with honorifics only friends come to this room and I have no real friends in court. Call me Marie."

"Very good Marie then please call me Klaus. But what of your husband? Certainly he has enjoyed your company in such an embellished sanctuary?" Marie let out a scoffing laugh on the cusp of being undignified and took another sip of her champagne a little deeper

"Louis is a good man and father but he's too busy with his affairs of state. He can never satisfy…" She stopped herself suddenly, embarrassment hard to hide from her powdered cheeks.

"Please your mag… Marie. Do not be embarrest. I admire a woman who knows what she wants. " Klaus put down his flute next to a tray of decorative pastries.

"You don't think me less of a lady?" she asked somewhat relieved. He crouched down with an assuring look in his warm blue eyes. He placed his hand on hers.

"On the contrary. I admire a woman who knows what she wants." They stared at eachother for along moment. Klaus could here Maries heart race with anticipation.

"In truth, I have always seen you as more then just a woman with lovely gowns." As he said this, Klaus's' fingers grazed the queens ankle, gingerly circling the bone with one finger. Marie took a shallow breath. Klaus could here her pulse quicken. His gums ached wanting to release his fangs.

"Many of my court do not trust you Klaus. Some say you are no better then an animal," Marie confessed in a shuttering tone. Klaus gave the royal an impish grin.

"I take that as a compliment. Animals do not have inhibitions." The Original's long fingers trailed up Marie Antoinette's leg and rested on her knee. Marie breathlessly and excitedly said

"Then as your Queen, I command you to show me those inhibitions." Klaus let his other hand explore the queen's soft unblemished skin.

"How can I deny an order from my Queen?" Slowly Klaus lifted Maries gown to the point where her thighs became visible. The flesh was supple and warm to the touch. The blood flowed freely here. He moved forward and gently slid his tongue on the left thigh. Marie's fingers gripped the pillow beside her with a vice like intensity. She looked up at the ceiling and gasped. She had never been indulged like this. She would gladly give up her riches for a mere ounce of this attention daily. Klaus decided to stop teasing and get down to business. He released his eager fangs, his eyes turning red. He bit down. Marie shuddered violently, knocking over her champagne flute causing it shatter in a puddle of fragments and foam. She let her head fall back and drink the sensation. Klaus savored the flow, not allowing even a drop to escape him. Apart of him did not want to stop, to just let his instincts take full control and let the naïve fool to die. However, Klaus was a gentleman and knew if he wanted to be able to play the role of a nobleman, he would have to let this silly royal live. Klaus detached himself from Maries flesh. She would not scar. He wouldn't let such a treat be marked. Klaus licked his bottom lip clean. He pulled back to see her flushed as if he had bedded her, which wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"All the ladies of my court would be jealous that I get such services." Klaus gave another of his trademark grins and said

"Let them eat cake."

The end


End file.
